


Hold Me

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata go onto college together and are living a happy life together as a couple. But Hinata ends up getting a disease that becomes very effective, leaving him to the point where he doesn't have much time left to live. Kageyama tries his best to hide the pain through this, but breaks down at the last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

It's been a few years since they finished high school and went on to university. They've had their fair share of high school volleyball. And now it was on to the big stuff. 

Kageyama and Hinata were now second years in university, which they attended together, and were both part of the university's volleyball team while still studying their preferred career subjects. 

Everything was good, especially since the two volleyball players were a well known couple to their team. But there was con to this whole happy life. 

Hinata had developed osteoporosis, which weakens one's bones to a very fragile point. It didn't start to become serious until after the first year of college. During the end of second year of high school he started to show it. But again it didn't become serious until last year. 

Since this had shown he wasn't allowed to play as much and had to take it easy at practice. This had made Hinata very frustrated, and Kageyama had easily noticed it. He felt pretty guilty that Hinata couldn't play while he was on the court quite often. 

But outside of practice and games Hinata would practice as much as he could without Kageyama or his disease stopping him. There would be times when he would just be normally walking and suddenly his legs would give out. 

This disease just made Hinata a completely different person. He wasn't excited or cheery anymore. He seemed more depressed and out taken. 

Kageyama would try his best to comfort and help Hinata through this, but he would always think that it wouldn't work. It did make Hinata happy though, and Hinata thought his only happiness would be when he with Kageyama, holding each other. 

"Kageyama.." Hinata spoke, catching the setter's attention.

"Yeah?" Kageyama replied. He looked down at Hinata, seeing as his head rested on the larger one's chest. 

"If um, my disease became even more serious, would you still hold me?" Hinata questioned, looking up at Kageyama. Kageyama was taken back by the question, not really knowing how to answer it. 

"What do you mean by that dumbass?" He retorted, resting his chin on top of Hinata's head. Hinata just chuckled at the tsundere's actions. 

"You know what I mean Kageyama." Kageyama let out a sigh as he looked down at the orange haired once more. Hinata had a caring sort of look in his eyes that were mixed with love and curiosity. Those eyes just hypnotized Kageyama every time. And he loved it. 

"I'm.. I'm going to hold you until the moment my arms give out, a-and I take my last breath." Kageyama stuttered out. Either way that statement made Hinata extremely happy. He moved up to give Kageyama a kiss, despite it causing a slight pain. 

He pressed his lips to the setter's and shared the passionate kiss with him for a good while. After they parted Hinata went back to resting in Kageyama's hold. 

"I promise I'll never let go.." Kageyama whispered. 

-

Time flies too quickly. Way too quickly. 

How did it come to this? 

Kageyama sat next to a hospital bed that held his terribly sick boyfriend. Well fiancé. Kageyama had proposed to the sick boy a couple months before this. But how did it come to this? 

Hinata's sickness became even worse and he had to be hospitalized. The doctors had said he wasn't going to last much longer. His body had given out with his bones. 

When the two were told of how much longer Hinata was going to have, they wanted to cherish each and every moment they had left. 

That was only a few months ago, but now this? Hinata was laying on his death bed, on his death day. 

Kageyama was surprisingly keeping his cool, not really crying, though the pain inside was unbearable. He didn't want to lose Hinata, not just yet. He just wanted a little longer. 

"Hey Tobio.." Hinata spoke out weakly. Kageyama perked his head up at his dying lover. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you promise me something?" 

"Anything."

Hinata let out a shaky breath. "When I'm gone, I want you to find someone else. Don't cling onto me forever..." 

Dumbass. I don't want to let you go.

Kageyama let out a staggered breath, trying to keep back the tears and pain. "How can I get over.. the only person that understood me?" Hinata slowly turned his head over to his lover, giving him a loving weak smile. 

"I know you can Tobio. You can do anything." Hinata spoke out. Kageyama was now at the brink of tears at this point. 

"Sir, you have five more minutes." A nurse came in and informed. Kageyama nodded towards the nurse before turning back to Hinata. He held his hand and gave it a loving gentle squeeze. 

"Tobio.." Hinata breathed out shakily. 

"Y-Yeah..?" Kageyama was trying to not break out into tears. He had noticed Hinata was crying too. 

"You're gonna hold onto me until my last breath right?" Hinata asked, looking straight at Kageyama. Kageyama bit back his lip. 

"I'm going to hold you, for as long as I can." 

"You're going to find someone else to love too, right?" 

"I'm gonna do it for you." 

"You're gonna become an awesome volleyball player too, right?" The two shared a calm laugh. 

"Yeah. For you." 

"Shouyo. It's time." The nurse spoke as she came back into the room with two other doctors. Hinata and Kageyama shared a look together. 

"You.. You can't leave dumbass. Not yet, I-I'm not ready." 

"I know you're ready Kageyama. I'm ready." Kageyama didn't care anymore. He let his hot emotional tears fall. He leaned down and shared one last kiss with Hinata. It was long and passionate. It felt like every memory and loving moment they shared happened all at once. And it was all shared in that one kiss. 

The nurse walked over to the machine that had been keeping Hinata alive for the last month. She looked down at Hinata, and he gave an approval nod. 

"I love you Hinata." 

"I love you too.. Kageyama..." Hinata's breath slowly faded out. 

His last breath, and Kageyama held him until the end. 

-

Word Count: 1026

**Author's Note:**

> When you low key cry your ass off while writing. I seriously need help I ship these two so fucking much why do I punish myself with this. I'll edit it later. god damn..


End file.
